


dirty work

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Smut, Trans Doctor Sung, Trans Male Character, light mention of eye trauma, meouch is a little shit, sung cleans his eye socket which like. implies that there was eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Doctor Sung does all his own medical treatment. Meouch wants to watch, and things go south in more ways than one.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Doctor Sung (TWRP)
Kudos: 1





	dirty work

This wouldn’t have been so hard if Meouch wasn’t such a tease, Sung thinks, hands fumbling over his medical tools. He’d allowed Meouch to watch him clean his empty eye socket, purely because the feline wouldn’t leave him alone otherwise. It had all been going incredibly smoothly; Sung had been doing his own medical treatment for around a millennia, so cleaning his socket was child’s play. The problem started when Meouch had started moving. It started with his tail whipping Sung’s knee, his paws tapping the tray holding his cleaning supplies a little too hard. It had started to wear on Sung, because as much as he loved his bandmates, he had to draw the line somewhere, especially while he was doing a procedure on himself. He gave Meouch fair warning, “easy, man,” “don’t move the tray,” “hey, hey, calm down,” but it seemed like the Leonian was hellbent on driving Sung crazy. Eventually, though he really hated to do so, Sung had pulled his rank. “Commander!” he had snapped, features hard, “as your captain, knock it off.”

He’d gone back to gently wiping the inside of his socket with a cleaning solution, breathing a sigh of relief at the silence. He really should’ve know better. The next second, Meouch was underneath his rolling table, head in his lap and staring up at the Doctor with a shit-eating grin. Sung had been in this exact position too many times to not know what was going to happen. “Meouch, no,” he hissed, voice sharp. “Not now.” But the Leonian has simply flicked his ears forward, unsheathed his claws, and used them to tear the front of Sung’s pants. “Commander,” he squealed, two fingers still inside his socket, and tried to shove Meouch away with his feet, which didn’t phase the feline whatsoever. If anything, it encouraged him, because he leaned back down, dodging a kick to his head, and pressed his muzzle right to where Sung’s clit was. The breath left him in a heavy exhale, his nerve endings lighting up and Meouch took that pause to press his rough tongue against Sung’s groin. “Fucking- ah, shit, st- _stop_ ,” he gasped, hands falling away from his face, trembling as he set down his tools. Sung looked down and was met with Meouch’s eyes narrowed with mirth as he worked his mouth on Sung through his underwear. ‘ _What’s the matter, Doc? You don’t like it?_ ’ Meouch asked over their telepathic bond, and Sung groaned, letting his legs spread wider. ‘ _Yeah, that’s what I thought._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t look at me i’m just feeding the trans doctor sung hc


End file.
